This phase II, double blind, placebo-controlled study designed to investigate the ability of intracoronary and multiple intravenous infusions of recombinant human vascular endothelial growth factor to improve exercise tolerance and other measures in adult subjects with ischemic coronary disease and areas of viable but underperfused myocardium who are not optimal candidates for percutaneus revascularization or CABG.